Earth-420
Earth-420 is one of many universes in the omniverse and home to the Sense of Right Alliance. The universe was created by accident, being an anomaly-ridden hole in the sentient multiverse cluster LLCC-44. History Destruction of Metropolis On August 11th, 2016, the major city of Metropolis was destroyed in a nuclear explosion during a terrorist attack conducted by the Joker. Thousands were confirmed deceased by authorities, while millions more were still missing. The Joker was apprehended not long after the explosion, kept on Stryker's Island while he was interrogated by Batman. Just hours before, Superman was drugged by the Joker into thinking that Lois Lane, his pregnant wife, was Doomsday, killing her. Afterwards, an enraged Superman broke into the Joker's cell on Stryker's. Though initially calmed down by Batman, Superman was goaded by the Joker into killing him, Superman tearing the clown's heart out. Superman's Regime To Be Added Civil War Following the fall of the Regime, many felt unsafe around superheroes. Their greatest heroes betrayed them, and there were thousands more like them, and their militaries were practically useless against most superheroes. Xenophobia ran rampant across the world, especially against aliens and superhumans. Human supremacy and anti-mutant/metahuman/inhuman/conduit groups became more common - or at least louder. In 2019, the staunch superhuman registration supporter Adam Thornton became President of the United States, promising America protection from the countless tragedies that regularly occured in the 21st century. Adam secretly believed that humanity had grown weak from being "coddled" from organizations like the Justice League - and sought to rid the world of them. The Department of Unified Protection was established, patrolling every major city and apprehending "dangerous" superhumans, and major league superheroes found themselves more restricted in the Capital. Infinity War To Be Added Timeline *1985: The Justice League is founded. *1998: Peter Parker is bitten at age 15. *2008: Alex Mercer is created, and the Blacklight Outbreak occurs. Blackwatch later clears Manhattan of the virus, and Alex's existence is covered up. *2009: The Arkham Island incident occurs. *2011: Arkham City is founded by Dr. Hugo Strange, and Protocol 10 is enacted. *2012: The Battle of New York occurs. *2014: The Cross Species outbreak occurs. *2016: Metropolis is destroyed by the Joker, who is later killed by Superman. *2018: Superman takes over Earth and establishes the One Earth Regime in late 2018. Superman is later overthrown by Batman's Resistance, and is imprisoned. *2019: Adam Thornton is elected President of the United States. **The White Event occurs, giving hundreds superpowers. In response to this and the Regime, stricter laws against superhumans are created, as well as the Department of Unified Protection. **Civil War occurs. **The Devil's Breath outbreak occurs. **Adam Thornton is killed by Batman, after learning he was the mastermind behind a series of terrorist attacks. **Brainiac invades Earth, resulting in the Justice League being reformed. Superman is imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. *2020: Infinity War begins in early 2020. Captain Marvel arrives in the Milky Way after being alerted by Nick Fury Jr. Canon *Spider-Man **The Raimi trilogy (semi-canon), the 2002-2007 Spider-Man trilogy video games (mainly 2 and 3), The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (the ending where Mary Jane dies), The Amazing Spider-Man (video game), Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Spider-Man and the X-Men, Spider-Man Unlimited (loosely canon), and Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (semi-canon). Uses various concepts from other titles, such as Parker Industries and the Superior Spider-Man from Earth-616 and characters from Spider-Man: The New Animated Series ***Peter is currently dating Spider-Man from Earth-8351, as well as training Spider-Man from Earth-199999 to be his successor. *Superman **Smallville (loosely), Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, Superman Returns, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Injustice 2 *Batman **The Nolan trilogy (loosely canon), Batman Begins (video game), Batman (1966, loosely canon), Batman: The Animated Series (loosely canon), The Batman (2004, loosely canon), the Arkham games, Spider-Man and Batman: Disordered Minds, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Injustice 2 *Other mostly relevant canonical works **Captain Marvel **InFAMOUS **Prototype **Hulu's Runaways **Star Wars (a mix of Legends and Canon, Legends taking precedence) **Steven Universe Notes *While the Scootiverse has its own version of omniverses and how they work, these rules are generally disregarded in crossovers and don't canonically apply. Category:Universes Category:Earth-420